shoujomangafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Shoujo Manga
A A, A Prime A.I. Revolution AAA Absolute Boyfriend Ageha 100% Aishiteruze Baby Akazukin Chacha Akuma to Love Song Alice 19th Angel Sanctuary Angel Voice Angelique Anta Nante Okotowari! Ao Haru Ride Aoi Kiseki Aozora Pop Aozora Yell Appare Jipangu! ARISA Asa mo, Hiru mo, Yoru mo Atashi wa Bambi Ayashi no Ceres B B.O.D.Y. Backstage Prince Badminton Girl Banana Fish Barajou no Kiss Basara Beast Master Beauty is the Beast Beauty Pop Benkyou no Jikan Billion Girl Black Bird Boku wa Imouto ni Koi o Suru Boku wa Kisu de Uso o Tsuku Bokura ga Ita Boyfriend Boys Over Flowers BxB Brothers C Cactus's Secret Cantarella Captive Heart Card Captor Sakura Cat Street Charisma Doll Cherry Juice Chocolate Cosmos Clamp School Detectives Clover Cocoa! Confidential Confessions Crescent Moon Crimson Hero Crossroad Cutey Honey Flash! Cyber Idol Mink D D.N. Angel Daa! Daa! Daa! Dear School Gang Leader Dengeki Daisy Descendents of Darkness Desire Climax Doubt!! Dream Saga E Earl and Fairy Earl Cain F Fairy Cube Fall in Love Like a Comic Fine! Fly High! Forbidden Dance From Eroica with Love Fruits Basket Full House Kiss Full Moon wo Sagashite Fushigi Yuugi Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden G Gaba Kawa Gakuen Alice Gals! Ginyu Meika Giri Koi Girl Got Game Gokkun! Pucho Good Morning Call Green Days Gyutto Shite Chuu H Hakoniwa Angel Halfway Hana Kimi Hana no Kishi Hana to Akuma Hana Yori Dango Hanatsukihime Hands Off! Happy Hustle High Heaven's Door Hell Girl Help!! Here is Greenwood High School Debut Himekei Doll His and Her Circumstances Hitohira no Koi ga Furu Hiyokoi Honey Hunt Hot Gimmick Hyper Rune I I.O.N. Imadoki Immortal Rain Instant Teen: Just Add Nuts Itazura na Kiss J Jigoku Shoujo K Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Kaitou Saint Tail Kamichama Karin Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne Kanata Kara Karakuri Odetto Kare First Love Kare Kano Kimi ga Uso o Tsuita Kimi ni Todoke Kimi to Koi ni Ochiru Mahou de Kirarin Revolution Kiss/Hug Kiss in the Blue Kitchen Princess Kodocha Koi wo Kanaderu Kisetsu Koishite Nanbo! Koizora Koko ni Iru yo! Koukou Debut Kyou, Koi wo Hajimemasu L La Corda d'Oro Last Game Legal Drug Let's Get Married! Life Love Berrish Love Celeb Love Charge Love Luck Love Survival Lovely Complex M M to N no Shouzou Mademoiselle Butterfly Magic Knight Rayearth Magical x Miracle Mamacolle Mamotte! Lollipop Marmalade Boy Mars Max Lovely! Me & My Brothers Megane Ouji Mei-chan no Shitsuji Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch MeruPuri Millennium Snow Million Girl Mint na Bokura Miracle Girls Mixed Vegetables Moe Kare Momo Momo Lover Monkey High Mugen Spiral My Heavenly Hockey Club N Nadeshiko Club Nagatachou Strawberry Nana Nine Puzzle O Ojou-Sama no Gohoubi Orange Planet Ore-Sama Ouji Ore-Sama Teacher Otona ni Nuts Othello Otokomae Beads Club Otomen Ouran High School Host Club P Papillon: Hana to Chou Peach Girl Penguin Brothers Penguin Revolution Pink Innocent Pixie Pop Please Save My Earth Power!! Princess Ai Princess Princess Punch! PxP Q R Rainy Afternoons are for Romantic Heroines Random Walk Rensou no Aria Revolutionary Girl Utena Ringo Nikki Rockin' Heaven Romeo x Juliet S Saikyou Seitokai Tsubakiyo Sailor Moon Saint Tail Sakura Hime Kaden Sand Chronicles Seishun Shiteru Kai! Sensual Phrase Shinobi Life Shinshi Doumei Cross Short-Tempered Melancholic Shoujo Tenshi Milcute Shugo Chara Skip Beat! So, Stand By Me Sora Sora Sora wa Akai Kawa no Hotori Special A Class Stand Up!! Stardust Wink Strobe Edge St. Dragon Girl Suki: A Like Story Suki Desu Suzuki-kun T Tabecha Dame Tail of the Moon Taranta Ranta Tenshi Ja Nai!! Tenshi Nanka ja Nai Tenshi no Kinka Maple Rose The Devil Does Exist The Style of the Second Love The Wallflower This Love is Non-Fiction Time Stranger Kyoko Tokyo Boys and Girls Tokyo Crazy Paradise Tokyo Juliet Tokyo Mew Mew Tomodachi Trinity Blood Tsukiyo Zoushi U UFO Baby Ultra Maniac Umi no Chikyuugi Nocturne Uwasa no Midori-kun V Vampire Knight W W Juliet W Pinch!! Wanted Watashi ni XX Shinasai We Were There Wedding Peach Wild Act Wild Damon Wild Ones Wish X X/1999 X-Day Y Yotteke! Otoko Mura You're My Girlfriend Yume Kira Dream Shoppe Yume Yume You You Yumeiro Patissiere Z Zettai Kakusei Tenshi Mistress Fortune Zodiac P.I. Other 24 Colors